Toadette
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette is your ordinary, sweet young girl, taking appreciation in everything and giving love to everyone around the world... but when she comes across a strange letter while taking in the fresh morning breeze, it leads her to an adventure she'll never forget!
1. The Letter

******Toadette  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Toadette, Toadette, Toadette... I love that innocently cute humanoid mushroom girl so much. And since she's confirmed to come back soon, I can finally appreciate her in all her kawaii glory. So yeah, with that all said and done, I signify this July as the Month Of Toadette, even though I would go as far to say that this is the Year Of Toadette, because who cares about that other random guy Nintendo seems to be giving attention to? Enjoy!

**Extra Author's Notes: Thanks to Uncle Grandpa, there's now a new unrelated segment at the bottom of the chapter involving Toadette doing wacky things. It's to spice things up, yeah.**

* * *

Toadette yawned loudly as she stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes briefly as she headed out of her humble little home nestled in the western part of the Mushroom Gorge, with the home being in shape of her head and having artificial pigtails, with the house having the same color scheme as Toadette herself, taking in the fresh, clean air as she extended her arms out, appreciating how nice it was.

"Oh joy, it's a good day to be alive!" Toadette exclaimed gleefully as she giggled, placing her hands behind her back. "What should I do today? Should I go racing around with the gang, or have a party with them?" She gasped as she snapped her fingers. "Or better yet, try my hand at baseball! I'm sure it can get me in the mood to try out other sports!"

As Toadette headed eastward towards the Mushroom Gorge racecourse, she noticed several red colored Albatoss birds flying in the clear blue sky, going past the huge, white puffy clouds. Smiling as the yellow sun shone brightly on her, Toadette merrily skipped to the dirt paved yellow road, to see a bright white letter with a red mark on it.

"Oh! What's this?" Toadette exclaimed as she picked up the letter, looking at it oddly as she tilted her head to the right. "Hmm... it doesn't seem to be addressed to anyone."

She tried opening it, but it was pretty tight. Shrugging, Toadette shook her head as she tucked the letter away in her right purple jacket pocket.

"Oh well. I'm sure maybe I can get someone to open this for me." She clapped her hands together as she got an idea. "Of course! I can just go to Toad Town and have one of the mailmen check it out!" She then spun her pink pigtails together as she took off to the sky, leaving the Mushroom Gorge behind as she headed eastward to Toad Town.

* * *

Toadette stretched her arms as she let out a yawn, starting up her pink colored, pipe framed kart as she went driving all around Seaside Hill's Lost Palace race course. However, she slipped on a puddle of oil, crashing into an orange rock formation as she went soaring out of the kart, landing in the salty sea water.

"Well, that's the last time I drive while feeling tired," Toadette commented as she resurfaced, shaking her head as she was completely soaked.


	2. To The Post Office

Toadette flew to the Toad Town, making it to the middle of the city as she walked past several Toads, heading to the post office as she spotted an elderly mail Paratroopa with a brown mustache flapping his wings behind the counter.

"Excuse me, mister mailman!" Toadette exclaimed as she revealed the letter to the old Paratroopa mailman. "I just found this letter, but I can't open it! Can you help?"

The old Paratroopa mailman rubbed his chin with his right hand as he murmured, shaking his head. "Ma'am, where did you find this letter?"

"In the Mushroom Gorge," Toadette pinpointed as she handed the old Paratroopa mailman the letter.

The old Paratroopa mailman took the letter as he glanced at Toadette, rolling his right hand around. "Why don't you go for a walk around town? It'll be a while for me to open this."

Toadette nodded as she held her hands together, smiling. "Okay. Thanks, Mr. Paratroopa!" She then exited the postal office as she walked onto the street, only to be knocked into the air by a speeding wheel barrel.

Toadette screamed as she went spiraling in the clear blue sky, going through several puffy clouds as she came back towards the earth, landing in a freshwater river that was heading southward. Toadette poked her head out of the water, gasping as she looked around, to see that the Toad Town was towards the east as she was being swept away by the river, wondering if the river was actually deep or not as she entered in a tropical jungle area.

* * *

Toadette was swinging a yellow colored baseball bat on the starting line at the Coconut Mall, trying to make her swings as strong as possible as she was knocking various green colored, fuzzy tennis balls into the air, with all of them landing on the mall's rooftop. Birdo and Wiggler watched from the sidelines as they were both munching on french fires.

"I got a feeling that Toadette's going to be stronger come the next season," Wiggler mentioned to Birdo as he held her red carton of french fries with her upper left hand.

Birdo nodded in agreement as she had her right hand on her own carton of fries. "Yeah. I give Toadette props for deciding to stay in shape for the next baseball season."

Toadette then swung too much, accidentally sending the baseball bat flying as she giggled in embarrassment, with Birdo and Wiggler exchanging odd glances of confusion.


	3. Leaving The River

Toadette was still going down the river, being in a tropical jungle area as she grabbed a nearby rock planted in the riverbed, climbing out of it as she shook her entire body, trying her best to dry herself off. Stretching her arms, Toadette placed her hands on her hips as she looked around, hearing the ambient bird noises amongst the tropical jungle foliage.

"My, I've gone down a bit farther than I anticipated." Toadette pinpointed as she placed her hands behind her back, blinking in curiosity. "I think this is Donkey Kong's Jungle Parkway..."

Spinning her pink pigtails around, Toadette took flight as she flown around the tropical jungle, looking around it as she was above the trees, seeing Toad Town far in the distance towards the north. She then headed back down beneath the trees, deciding to take a stroll around the jungle.

"Well, I guess since I came down this far, and since the nice old mailman told me to go for a walk, I might as well go for some adventuring," Toadette stated as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "I wonder what will motivate me..."

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, with Toadette giggling as she glanced down at it as she was happy, having found a motivation.

"**Food!** That's always a good excuse to adventure!" Toadette gleefully exclaimed as she headed to the east, going further in the jungle as she gleefully was on the lookout for delicious food.

* * *

Toadette merrily hummed as she was in the Pinna Park, riding on the pink colored roller coaster as she screamed with joy, her arms in the air.

"Woohoo!" Screamed Toadette in joy as she gleefully giggled. "This place is really fun! I don't ever wanna stop riding this!"

Suddenly, as the coaster rose up the hill for the third time, it abruptly stopped. Toadette blinked in confusion as she looked around to get a great view of the entire tropical theme park, only for the coaster car to head right down, going faster than the speed of light as Toadette screamed, holding on tightly as she tried her best not to fall out.


	4. Angry Tribal Snifits

Toadette was on the search for food, willing to have anything that would make her stomach stop grumbling as she walked through the thick, tropical jungle foliage. She then fell down a large pitfall, landing face first on the bottom as she groaned, shaking her head and looking up, to see several red robbed tribal Snifits looking down at her.

"Oh gosh, there's like five of them!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her face. "I hope they don't toss their spears at me..."

Worse yet for Toadette is that the Snifits all nodded at each other, and began firing bullets from their masks at her. Toadette screamed in pain as she was knocked down into the ground, feeling how painful the bullets were.

"Gah! This is even worse!" Toadette exclaimed as she was barely able to keep focus, trying to get up and cling to the muddy wall. "I just have to try not and fall down..."

With the bullets from the Snifits continuing to pellet her, Toadette kept close to the muddy walls, before placing her hands over the edge, with the Snifit in front of her jumping on her hands, causing Toadette to fall all the way back down the pit, landing on her back. The Snifits all laughed as they pointed at Toadette, stopping their bullet spewing as Toadette emerged out of the hole, using her pink pigtails to hover in the air as she blew a raspberry at the three Snifits in front of her, farting in front of the two Snifits behind her as she flew towards the eastern direction, causing the Snifits to follow her on foot as they chucked their spears at her in an attempt to nail her down, with the robbed creatures somehow pulling out more spears out of their red clothing.

"Great! _Now_ they're chucking their spears at me!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved about, trying not to get hit as she folded her arms. "Oh, why did this have to happen to me...?"

* * *

Toadette was watching some daytime television in her quaint little home near Toad Town when she felt a gush in her stomach.

"Uh oh! I have to go to the bathroom!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands over her privates, heading to the bathroom. "I knew I should not have drank all that soda!"

As Toadette approached the bathroom, she slipped on a yellow banana peel, falling on her back as she groaned in pain. Toadette tried to get up, but she ended up wetting herself instead, much to her shock.

"Oh no!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, blushing in embarrassment. "That was a good pair of panties, too!"


	5. A Swooping Insight On Toadette

In the midst of the old, abandoned shack made of stone, two blue colored Swoopers were high above the rest of the building on the one lone wooden beam, with their brethren continuing to fly out of the chest and gate.

"So, have you any reports on this Toadette chick we've been hearing about?" The first Swooper asked.

The second Swooper flapped his bat wings faster in response. "Yeah. She was involved with the likes of Tubba Blubba, Boolossus, and Popple amongst other infamous foes, and she has been known to have severe cases of burping, farting, hiccuping, and wetting herself, with the most noticeable being her crying."

"That is... pretty interesting." The first Swooper commented as he flapped his wings slower. "And anything else?"

"Well, yes. She's fond of parties and loves to go racing, and is also fond of playing baseball and mahjong, while also giving out special gifts to those with extraordinary talents." He took a breath as he flapped his wings slower. "She once opened a hotel by the sea, but no one knows if she still runs it or not."

"Intriguing..." The first Swooper commented as he began flapping his wings faster. "Any idea where she is now?"

"Well, I have heard rumors that she was spotted in the jungle south of Toad Town." The second Swooper commented, with the wind beginning to blow harsh from the northern direction, forcing the two Swoopers to swoop down to prevent being blown away.

* * *

Toadette was still in the jungle, continuing to run away from the angry Snifits, who continued chucking spears at her in the air, with the plucky young pink clad mushroom girl flying away, using her pink pigtails to hover in the air.

"Why do I always get myself in these messes!?" Toadette asked herself once more as she yelped in pain, a spear actually hitting her in the butt as one of the Snifits laughed in victory, its voiced muffled by its mask.

* * *

Toadette murmured as she was trying to fix up her pink kart, but wasn't having luck. She was on the sandy shore of the Cheep Cheep River, with Cheepskipper jumping out of the water and seeing her predicament.

"Trying to fix up your kart, eh?' Cheepskipper asked as he bounced about.

Toadette sighed as she nodded her head, facing Cheepskipper. "Yeah. Fixing up your own vehicle is not as easy as it seems." She shrugged as she shook her head, her eyes lowered. "Oh well. At least I try."

The engine on her kart began making noises as Toadette gasped, being blasted into the air by the kart exploding, with Toadette screaming as she went tumbling into the ocean. Cheepskipper blinked as he continued bouncing about in the sea.


	6. DK's Jungle Parkway

Toadette panted as she managed to finally lose the Snifits, resting on top of a coconut palm tree as she sighed, being on a craggy coastline in the jungle as she looked up, noticing that the entire sky was bright yellow with an orange tint. "Man... this place is just like Donkey Kong's Jungle Parkway. All that's missing is a blue and white motorboat..."

She then looked forward, recognizing the dirt paved yellowish brown path, with the yellow orange tinted river before it, the steamboat Toadette mumbled about appearing as it carried no passengers. Blinking in astonishment, Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap, being genuinely surprised.

"Wow... the more you know." Toadette commented as she flew away, spinning her cute, pink pigtails as she continued on her search for yummy food, thankful that she was no longer being chased by the Snifits.

* * *

Toadette was munching on several bananas as she was walking by the Koopa Troopa Beach, noticing the abnormal number of different colored Birdos there.

"Oh my golly gee!" Toadette commented as she looked at the Birdos communicating with each other on the sand. "This place sure is popular with different species."

She then flipped on a banana peel she discarded, landing flat on her back as the Birdos noticed, pointing at Toadette and laughing at her, much to her dismay.


	7. Fruit Of The Jungle

Toadette went around DK's Jungle Parkway, taking in the atmosphere of the jungle as she noticed various coconuts hanging from the tropical trees in the jungle, with a couple of green colored Biddybuds walking about on the dirt paved yellow path as Toadette walked past them, trying to see which tropical palm tree was the closest.

"Man, I could definitely go for one of those coconuts," Toadette admitted as she rubbed her grumbling stomach. "Or at least any fruit of any kind. I'm famished!"

Toadette suddenly spotted a bright yellow bunch of bananas lying right before her on the wooden bridge, in the middle to be precise, dashing towards it as she picked up the banana bunch and hugged it tightly, taking one of the bananas out of the bunch and peeling it as she then began to munch on it, taking in a deep sigh of relief as she enjoyed the taste of bananas, feeling refreshed as she began eating the other bananas, one banana at a time. However, her time enjoying the bananas would be cut short by a pesky Chargin' Chuck, who was inside the cavern that the wooden bridge was leading to.

"Hey! What's that Koopa Football Player doing over there?" Toadette asked as she tilted her head to the right in confusion. "He seems to be up to something..."

The Chargin' Chuck then jumped a couple of times as he began dashing towards Toadette. Toadette yelped as she jumped off the wooden bridge, falling towards the bright yellow water below as she quickly spun her pink pigtails, flying away from the jungle as she headed towards the southern direction once more, having gotten the most out of the bananas she munched on.

* * *

Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly as she sighed, being on the rooftop of Princess Peach Toadstool's castle. "Man, am I hungry... and bored..."

"Gwa ha ha!" King Bowser Koopa laughed as he was flying in his Koopa Klown Kart, facing Toadette as he clenched his fists. "Today is a great day for kidnapping! And causing chaos as usual! I think I'll start light and go with you, pinky!"

Toadette rolled her eyes as she glanced up at Bowser. "Fine, do what you want to me. I don't care." She sighed, rubbing her grumbling stomach with her right hand.

"Gwa... ha...?" Bowser stopped as he was confused, folding his burly arms together. "What do you mean, you don't care?"

Toadette yawned as she glanced at Bowser, shaking her head. "Look, King Koopa sir, you're just gonna have to go about your business with the princess. I'm too bored and hungry to wanna do anything." She then sat down, tilting her head back as she placed both of her hands on her grumbling stomach.

Bowser meekly shrugged as he shook his head. "Whatever. It's your loss." He then resumed his normal business, leaving Toadette be.


	8. From Jungle To Jungle

Toadette left DK's Jungle Parkway behind her as she spotted the Dino Dino Jungle, wondering what to do as she was interested.

"Hey... I haven't raced here in quite a while!" Toadette exclaimed as she landed on the wooden bridge, looking at the giant blue colored Brontosaurus in front of her as a purple Pteranadon went soaring past her. "Wow! It's like I'm in Jurassic Park!"

"You wish, kid. _Awgh!_" Ridley exclaimed as he lunged towards Toadette, willing to have the young humanoid mushroom girl as a quick snack.

"Eep!" Toadette screamed as she ducked, with Ridley soaring right past her as he collided onto the ground, injuring himself. Toadette let out a sigh of relief, running into the mountain as Ridley got up, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Ugh... that smarts..." Ridley groaned as he shook his head. "_Rawgh..._"

Suddenly, Uncle Grandpa popped out of the ground, spooking Ridley. "Good Morning!"

Ridley squinted as he stared blankly at Uncle Grandpa, genuinely confused. "What are you doing here?"

Uncle Grandpa shrugged as he placed his hands on his hips, smiling. "A very brief cameo."

"...Me too." Ridley sighed as he nodded his head slowly, deciding to give up on chasing Toadette for no apparent reason.

* * *

Toadette was sitting in a giant hot tub that was located in the grassy hills surrounding Delfino Plaza, sighing as she took in the warm waters and bubbling bubbles. "Ahhh... now this is what I'm talking about..."

Petey Piranha emerged out of the bushes nearby the big hot tub, waving his big right leaf to Toadette.

Toadette smiled as she waved to Petey. "Hey Pete! You should try this bathtub! The bubbles are amazing!"

Petey mumbled about as he stood up, moving his leaves about.

"You wanna see my bathing suit?" Toadette repeated as she smiled, nodding her head. "Sure!"

She then stepped out of the hot tub, revealing her pink bathing suit to Petey, who clapped his leaves together. Toadette giggled as she twirled around, heading back to the hot tub when she gasped, looking at it to see that all the bubbles were gone.

"Oh no... no!" Toadette cried as she collapsed on her knees, realizing the horrifying truth about her hot tub as she cried loudly.

Petey comforted the depressed Toadette as best as he could, patting Toadette on the head with his right leaf as he shook his head slowly.


	9. Dino Dino Jungle

Toadette was inside the Dino Dino Jungle's giant mountain, watching all of the water sprout from the hot spring embedded into the dark blue colored road, relieved to not have been made a meal by Ridley.

"Phew... that was too close," Toadette commented as she let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her forehead with her right arm. "At least now I can continue my adventure... wait, what was I doing, again?"

Toadette's stomach grumbled loudly as Toadette giggled, placing her left hand on her growling stomach.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! I was looking for food!" Toadette exclaimed as she murmured, placing her hands on her face. "But where am I gonna find food...?"

Suddenly, Toadette began smelling a great scent, which smelled like hot, juicy hamburgers. Licking her lips, Toadette skipped her way out of the mountain, walking on the yellow wooden bridge as she followed the delicious scene around the jungle, the yellow plesiosaurus and orange plesiosaurus watching Toadette as the purple pterodactyl continued flying about, minding its own business.

* * *

Toadette was in the Woody Woods as she appreciated how naturual the area was, noticing that there were a lot of Monty Moles present in the area.

"Wow, this place is so woody!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her hands about, nodding her head. "I hope not everything here is _wooden!_"

Awkward silence followed as Toadette sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with her right hand, noticing that no one laughed at her wood pun.

"Maybe I'll just stick to making mushroom jokes," Toadette stated as she shrugged, skipping along the board. "After all, I am a _fungi._"


	10. Suddenly, A Thunderstorm

Toadette was still in the lush, prehistoric Dino Dino Jungle as she was going backwards on the course, the strong scent of juicy hamburgers luring her as she smacked her lips together, being lured beyond the jungle as she began hovering in the air, not needing to spin her pink pigtails as she followed the scent, going towards the northern direction.

"Man, this scent is so good!" Toadette exclaimed as she licked her lips together. "I wonder where it's leading me to!"

As Toadette continued following the scent high in the sky, the white puffy clouds got dark and sinister as the clear blue sky was replaced with a dark grey background, with thunder booming loudly as lightning cracked brightly in the sky, winds suddenly blowing harshly towards the north, with it raining harshly as Toadette screamed, being blown about by the thunderstorm as she lost the scent of the hamburgers, much to her dismay.

* * *

Toadette was trying to open a door in the Coconut Mall that led to the cake shop, with the Honey Queen Bee watching her struggle.

"I just can't seem to get this door to open!" Toadette exclaimed as she continued grunting. "It's closed too hard!"

"You can do it, Toadette!" Honey Queen Bee exclaimed as she floated in the air, moving her hands about. "I believe in you!"

As she continued struggling, much to her dismay, Toadette farted loudly, blushing in embarrassment as the Honey Queen Bee laughed, with Toadette holding down her dress as she shook her head in dismay, sighing.


	11. Severe Thunderstorm

Toadette continued being blown about high in the sky as she was in the middle of a severe thunderstorm, being pushed around like a small rag doll as she was zapped a couple of times by the lightning.

"Yeowch!" Toadette screamed in pain as she went tumbling down, into the raging waves of the ocean below, of which were affected by the thunderstorm.

As Toadette sunk further and further beneath the waves, she shook her head, trying to swim back up. However, as she managed to reach the surface, she was swamped by another giant wave, sinking back into the ocean as she flailed her arms about. Toadette kept trying to fight back against the intense waves, but each time, she was sent back into the depths of the ocean. Eventually, Toadette lost the strength to help push her through, sinking all the way down as the storm continued pounding.

* * *

Toadette was in Mushroom City, which was heavily congested in traffic as she was flying above the huge metropolis by spinning her pink pigtails. She was actually looking for the road that was part of the Moonview Highway racecourse.

"Now where is that darn strip of road...?" Toadette asked as the wind from the east blew harshly against her, causing her to be slammed into one of the skyscrapers, weakening her greatly as she then fell several stories into the traffic, being run over by all the different sorts of vehicles, none of them stopping or taking into consideration of who or what was on the road.

_The moral of this event? **Don't try and go against strong winds.**_


	12. Lost At Sea

Toadette coughed as she shook her head, looking around to see where she was. She was on a small, lone tropical island, which wasn't surrounded by any other islands. Toadette gulped as she held her hands together, feeling unsure of her current location.

"Oh no... the storm must have knocked me all over the place..." Toadette murmured to herself as she shook her head, placing her hands on her face. "And considering that I don't see any other islands, I'm lost at sea!"

Taking a few seconds to realize that fact, Toadette screamed as she went running around the entire island, not thinking straight as she was going through her panic phase.

"Oh woe is me! I'm lost at sea!" Toadette exclaimed as she screamed as loud as she could, not knowing what to do in the rather unfortunate situation.

She then resorted to running around for hours. Not smart.

* * *

A couple of Beepboxers played their music loudly at Toadette, who was flying around the Music Park by using her spinning pink pigtails.

"Gosh! Those are sure weird enemies!" Toadette commented as she placed her hands on her face, trying to block out the music that was doing damage to her body. "And their music is actually hurting me, too! Yeowch!"

Unfortunately, Toadette wasn't paying attention as she bumped into a giant trumpet, causing her to fall all the way down a seemingly bottomless gorge, with Toadette screaming as the Beepboxers celebrated in defeating Toadette.


	13. The Wind Of The Sea

After running around the small island in the middle of the ocean for hours, Toadette rested underneath the palm tree closest to the sea, sighing as the clear blue sky transitioned to a beautiful sunset.

"Great. Just great. I'm stuck on this dumb old island, and I have no idea where to go," Toadette sighed as she had her hands on the sand, shaking her head. "Oh, if only I listened to Toadsworth..."

A strong wind from the east started to blow the sand, with Toadette screaming as she held onto the palm tree, shaking her head.

"No! _Not again!_ I'm not repeating that nonsense!" Toadette exclaimed as she angrily glared at the sky. "You can humiliate and torture me all you want, nasty wind, but I won't allowed myself to be blown away!"

She then decided to dig into the sand, digging down so much that she wouldn't be picked up by the sand. Unfortunately for her, the wind was blowing the sea water in, filling in the hole she just dug, which of course would prove to be a problem later on...

* * *

Toadette was flying high above the ocean, as usual using her pink pigtails to fly as she was in the area that the Deep Blooper Sea was located.

"I wonder where the board is..." Toadette commented as she folded her arms together, shaking her head. "Waluigi and Daisy kept mentioning that it was somewhere here, but I can't seem to find it..."

She continued flying around, feeling desperate as she felt the wind from the northern direction pushing back against her.


End file.
